


What He Wants

by orphan_account



Series: Mirror!verse Fills [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has been deaged and Jim sees it as the perfect time to take everything he wants from his pretty and pouty CMO - Bones is only too happy to 'comply'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

They’ve generally been labelled the most demented tag-team in the Empire. They’ll cut through any motherfucker to get what they want and they’ll do it in the most painful way to send the desired message. Jim made Captain at twenty-five after shattering Christopher Pike’s spine while Bones was painting the infirmary with his predecessor’s intestines.

Their names are known throughout the Empire, and their various brutal endeavours have become like folklore in small backward planets where they still believe in the devil. Jim thinks it’s probably his picture that they show to small children when they want them to behave. As much as Jim is the captain and Bones is technically his subordinate they’ve both fought their way up together through the academy and they’re both dependant on each other in equal measures.

So when Chapel calls her Captain down to medical and Jim is greeted, not by his CMO, but by some kid on a biobed, Jim’s a little livid.

“What the fuck is this?” Jim grits. Chapel immediately steps back. He’s not looking at her so she isn’t being given permission to speak. The seventeen year old on the biobed stares at Jim with the same blazing hazel eyes as always.

“Poison.” He says. “You’re damn well lucky I’m not dead.”

“ _I’m_  lucky?” Jim repeats gravely.

“It was meant to continue, take me all the way back to birth until I was nothing more than a cluster of cells. Lucky I know genetics.” He shrugs.

“Bones.” Jim says slowly. “I don’t know if you realise but you are like,  _seventeen_. This isn’t a success on your part. Some medical fucking triumph.”

“I’m working on fixin’ it.” Bones counters, reaching up to swipe his hand over the scar that no longer crescents around his eye.

“How long?”

“Before the day is out.” Bones guarantees. “I’ll need some test subjects.”

“I’ll comm around.” Jim smirks. “Then he rakes his eyes over Bones, this fresh, young envision of his cantankerous doctor, and grins.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Bones huffs.

“You’ve got killer lips, Bones.” Jim says. “Anyone ever tell you that?”

“Fuck off, James.” Bones spits, shrugging on the hoodie he keeps in his office. He’s just realised he’s not wearing a shirt and that’s probably making Jim go a little wild. With all the abuse he suffered under Frank, Pike and every other bastard that ever encountered a teenage Jim, he’s developed this  _appreciation_ for the  _younger_  male body. That’s how Chekov graduated so quickly.

But  _Bones_. Bones is just his type. Pouty lips, big, heavy lashed, eyes, freckles. This Bones is sweetness personified. It’d be like defiling an angel. The thought of it makes Jim itch.

“No.” Bones says, because he can see Jim hardening in his standard issue pants and Bones is weapon-less and lacking the muscle mass he’s used to. It doesn’t matter that they casually fuck anyway and that Bones’ seventeen year old body is certainly intrigued by the possibility of sex.  It’s the fact that Bones refuses to take Jim’s shit, even if Jim could currently hack him limb from limb.

“Yes, Bones.” Jim says. “ _So_  yes.

“You need to get back on the Bridge and find out who the fuck did this.” Bones reminds.

“You need to get on your knees and spread those cock-sucking lips around my dick.” Jim orders, Bones has seen this side of Jim. Usually it’s directed at Rand or Chekov – the you-will-do-as-you’re-told voice, except both those crew-members are a lot more acquiescent of Jim’s whims because they’re a lot more terrified of Jim. One thing Bones isn’t is obedient. “And then when you’ve choked on my cock I’m going to spread you open and fuck you until you see stars.”

“You’re going to bring me the damned bastard that did this and I’m going to tear him open and pin his heart to the mess-hall notice board.” Bones counters.

“But you’re so pretty like this Bones.” Jim says. “I want to have you.” Jim is so petulant sometimes, it reminds Bones of all the power he has.

“Beg for it, James. If you want me like this. Ask nicely.” Bones says.

“Please, Bonesy.” Jim pleads with a satisfied smile. “Is that what you want? Shall I woo you? Be all proper, like it’s your first time? You want me to tell you how beautiful you are? Let me fuck you Bones, hard and brutal. Let me have this, just for today. Then you can saw your way through the fuckers that did this.”

“But, sir.” Bones starts with wide eyes, biting his lower-lip. Jim moans at the sight and the sound – Bones’ voice smoother than usual because his throat hasn’t been battered by Bourbon yet. “I’ve never been fucked before.”

And technically seventeen year old Leo McCoy hadn’t been fucked; sure, he’d deflowered his fair share of girls, but Jim is still the only man who’s buried his dick in the doctor’s tight heat. The same is true for Jim. He’s been sticking his dick in any hole he could find since he was thirteen but Leo’s the only man he’d trust enough to turn his back to.

The thought of fucking a young, tight virgin must cloud Jim’s vision because he almost gets lost leading Bones, by the wrist, to the CMO’s office.

“Take your clothes off and get on your knees.” Jim says. So Bones does, he knows even as a seventeen year old he’s quite the sight. Sun kissed and freckled - two turn-ons of Jim’s that very few people seem to be able to fulfil. Jim already has his cock in his hand; the shutters pulled down and he’s stripped from the waist down.

Bones makes sure he looks slightly scared when Jim guides his cock past his lush, pillow-soft, lips. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Jim, Jim once told Bones that that made him feel like a God. Bones knows how to play to what he’s learnt. After a few enthusiastic bobs he pulls his lips off Jim and tongues at the slit, revelling in the taste of precum and then he sits back, looking up for further direction.

“Do you want me to fuck you on your back, Bones, or shall I spread you from behind over the desk?” Jim wonders, it’s more a play of rhetoric than a genuine question but Bones shrugs anyway. Leaning forward to take Jim’s cock into his mouth again.

“ _Fuck_.” Jim moans. But he puts a steadying hand on Bones’ shoulder and draws him up onto his feet with a tight grip around his biceps. “I’d love to keep you like this.” Jim whispers. “Locked up in my quarters, tied to the bed.”

“Just fuck me, Jim.” Bones pouts.

“You pouting on purpose?” Jim wonders.

“Does it make me prettier?” He jibes.

“Bend over the desk.” Jim orders.

Bones makes sure his back is arched deep so his pert little hole is ready to take Jim’s length. Jim doesn’t take too much time prepping. He wants to fuck Bones while he’s as tight as possible and the burn only serves to elicit perfect breathy gasps from the doctor which Jim also delights in.

It’s over pretty quickly for both of them. But that doesn’t mean they can’t go again – with Bones lying along the length of his desk – and again – with Bones on his hands and knees – before Jim needs to get back to work.

“Keep yourself locked in here. I don’t want anyone to strike if they think you’re vulnerable. Have your antidote or whatever it is you’ll make ready as soon as. The culprit’s will be in the booths when you’re ready.” Jim says, licking Bones’ cheek and drawing him into a filthy kiss. “Although, if you don’t manage to get the reversion done tonight…”

“Out!”


End file.
